Invader Invasion
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Invaders are invading everywhere but the Invader Dib is most concerned with is Zim who is currently a chemistry Teacher at their old Skool (No I have no Idea about chemistry so I will be skipping most class stuff muahahahahaha) M/M Rated Mature for later chappies.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or ZIM! or Dib.. But I do own Milly!_

 _Beta'd by: _ (PM me if you want to Beta read this series, I'm sorry I don't have time to search for Beta reader on the site)_

 _A/N: Just a little so you guys know I still don't know how to use every function of the site so yeah also it would be hard to find a beta reader for every story if I get a beta reader it would have to be someone who actually likes to read what I write and doesn't make them uncomfortable. Btw this series is meant to be intense, but lighter in heart, than my other series and I am taking a few liberties here and changing how Zim reacts to water from the human body or even *coughcough* water based fluids. Just so it doesn't sound like he is in extreme pain as he normally would be and who knows maybe he will find a way to make himself immune to water altogether. And I don't mean paste bath's everyday… it does not get into the sensitive inner places I am sure._

 _Let me know what you guys think. This is going to be M/M not M/F or even m/m/f or m/f/m nothing like that, No SAMMICHES! Ugh I'm hungry but I not allowed to Eat Waaaaaaaaaaaah I hope I fini this chappie tonight teehee before surgery! This chappie gunna be pretty short as it introduces you guys to the basic charries and main charries as well as my O/C yes I said O/C and No O/C is not the subject of this story just a fun lil bonus for the lols._

 **Invader Invasion**

 **New House, New Neighbor?**

A new house appeared in town today, but it didn't seem all that special to the naked eye. Dib however was quick to note this new house and it's strange inhabitant but it was different from Zim, it was a girl. Dib glared at the new house on his block and the little girl who seemed to be moving into it, he had heard a loud crash and had decided to investigate but he had missed most of the very obvious alien action. After all houses don't just appear overnight, Dib was much older now and a teacher no less. Since they added new chemistry classes to high schools around the world. He hadn't wanted this job but it kept him close to Zim who was also teaching there for some nefarious reason or other. Who else but him would protect the Human Race from that evil Irken scum?

The young girl looked around as though searching for anyone who may have seen the scene then clutched her toy bear close to her. It's eyes flashed red briefly as though it were scanning the area.

"Good bearly scan the whole place," the girl said cheerfully. "Don't want to miss an inch!" the girl's smile was sickeningly sweet. Her gaze changed to an evil grin and slitted eyes looking more now like a demon serpent that a little girl as she spoke next, "Need all that information to find our nemesis." She suddenly burst into bouts of evil laughter, her forked tongue in plain view, before returning to the sweet looking little girl. "I am so excited to go to skool tomorrow bearly! I'm gunna make new friends."

Dib stared out of his window in horror, as he watch the little girl retreat into the new house on his block. This had to be one of Zim's evil plans, right? It had to.. but how?

The blare of the alarm sent Dib flying off his bed is surprise, it was not his normal alarm. Dib groaned as he watched GIR racing around his room screaming at the top it's speaker capacity. "BIG-HEAD BOY'S AWAKE! YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GIR!" Dib growled. It had become the insane robot's hobby to wake him at least once a month.

"OOOOoooo you got a neeee-ooo neighbor!" GIR said peering out his window now. Dib did a double take as he tried to figure out how the robot got from the door to his room all the way to his window so fast.

"Just when I think I can't be surprised anymore," Dib groaned getting ready for work. The male quickly threw on his long trench coat and put it over the white lab coat he was supposed to wear in class. The rule had been made mandatory but Dib still wore his black trench coat over it regardless. He wasn't about to change his whole style just because the school didn't like his coat.

"Who is the new kid?" GIR asked now bouncing on his head on Dibs bed.

"No idea," Dib replied, not even sparing the crazy robot another look as he exited the bedroom and grabbed his keys from the dining table as he made his way to the front door. He placed his hand up to catch the toast from the automated toast launcher he had built in high school to make his life slightly easier in the mornings. The machine itself was quite complicated and occasionally needed repairs. It was designed to load open loaves of bread the system would twist and untwist the plastic on a set time everyday. It would take two slices from the loaf and deposit it into an attached toaster when finished it launches out the toaster to be caught and slathered in butter before being placed in the launcher. The launcher's timer was then activated by the motion sensor that would delay the launcher long enough for Dib to reach the red line that was approximately two feet past the kitchen door.

He had caught the toast so many times by now that he could literally catch both with just one hand now. He bit into the first one and savored it's perfect taste as he exited the front door on his way to his car. Dib took a wary look at the new house on his block before he climbed in, he thought he saw a curtain move but dismissed it as he drove off to skool for yet another day of watching Zim.

 _End A/N: Told ya short chappie and just a chappie to give ya taste of what I want this series to sound like and don't worry you will get some nice lemons eventually. 3 This series is inspired by another series I read on Fanfiction I don't remember the name now it has been five years since I read it but the series had been so hot I couldn't get it out of my mind and they way they made it sound it was so blush-worthy._

 _I want this to be more intense I guess when it gets intense I'm not good with M/F if you guys haven't noticed and honestly it's because I don't really get much out of smexy time I mean yeah I feel sated but I don't get that mind-blowing hot sweaty sweet bliss that is described in some romance novels so all I can do is really guess Sorry random fact hehe. I dunno if I am gunna have a lot of time to work on this series as I have so many to work on at this time to include Invader to Queen that I need to fini.. Oh well guess I will have to see how many folks actually read this._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or ZIM! or Dib.. But I do own Milly!_

 _Beta'd by: _ (PM me if you want to Beta read this series, I'm sorry I don't have time to search for Beta reader on the site)_

 _A/N: I really dunno where I am going with this series but I want a tree in this chappie! Muahahahahahaha! Congratulations Invader Invasion won the vote! you guys get two full chapter's and become a main story GRATZ! Granted only person voted.. but ahh well Enjoy!_

 _~.~.~_

 **Invader Invasion**

 **The Taste of Vic-tree!**

 _~.~.~_

Zim glared at Dib in thought, he couldn't help but be curious after one of the kids had brought up Dib's story about being tasty thanks to Zim. He was almost too curious just as he had been so long ago when the events were still fresh, honestly why had he agreed to share their stories with these hooman-worm babies? It was bad enough he was stuck on this planet with no support from the Irken Empire. The 'Tallest' had made it very clear they didn't plan to help Zim with this conquest and he truly needed their help to devastate the hooman's planet and disrupt their defenses. He watched as Dib approached him the hooman dared to stand tall and proud above his smaller frame. Zim had managed to speed up his growth artificially to keep the hoomans from being suspicious but he still was not quite as tall as the Dib-monkey. He jumped as he realized they were all alone in the classroom and no one was in view of the window that faced the playground. Zim shrunk back slightly as the smell of hooman hit his senses, normally he would exaggerate how much the hooman stink bothered him but somehow it didn't occur to him as Dib's face closed in on his. Zim wanted to shrink away from the hooman it had been a long time since they had been alone.

"Usually you scurry out of here when the children do," Dib said his expression unreadable. Zim blushed something about Dib's scent was bothering him, it was cleaner. The hooman almost smelled tasty, on impulse Zim leaned forward and licked a stripe up Dib's face. The slight sting of salt surprised him but then it was followed by a tingly electric feeling that raced through his body straight to his groin. The blush grew deeper and his cheeks grew even more hot than before. Dib was obviously confused as he stood perfectly still, staring at Zim as the other evaluated his taste. "What the hell was that for?" Dib asked sounding angry. Zim looked up glaring at the hooman-worm thing, the other's expression appeared dark and still quite unreadable.

"No-THING!" Zim replied quite nervous. The male grinned suddenly making Zim uneasy as the hooman grabbed him, turning his head to the side. He saw Dib's face getting closer but couldn't even begin to guess what the hooman was planning until he felt the slimy tongue sliding up his face followed by that stinging-tingly electricity that perked his member from it's slit in interested curiosity. Zim moaned before he could stop himself. He heard the other hum in appreciation after tasting Zim.

"Not bad," Dib said releasing the Irken and walking away.

"Hey," Zim yelled after him. Dib turned around as though he were actually going to listen to Zim, but Zim blushed before he remember to scold the impertinent hooman. "How dare you touch Zim, with your filthy hooman-stink." Zim yelled his insult sounding kind of weak even to his own ear-holes.

 _~.~.~_

Zim fumed as he entered his base seriously that hooman had some nerve. He touched his cheek lightly it still tingled and made him shiver, he also felt his member sliding out of his body and press against his pants. He huffed uncertain about these new emotions, he had only ever wanted to take over this puny little dirt-rock to please his tallest. He was an invader after all, not some food deliverer.

"I'll show that hooman-earth-swine," Zim said to no one on particular. "GIR Fetch me my latest diagram."

"SIR YES SIR," GIR replied flashing red eyes and leaping off the couch. "WEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEHOO" Zim sighed as the insane robot raced off for parts unknown before heading down to the Lab. He honestly wondered why he even bothered half the time GIR never brought what he needed and when he did, it was usually covered in something gross. Zim began to work on his latest device of ultimate destruction with renewed vigor. This time no matter how tasty his enemy was, he would have the upper hand and would destroy him. It was coming along rather well too. "I brought you a moose!" Zim let his masked face hit the side of his monstrous robot with a loud resounding clang.

"I didn't ask for a moose GIR I asked for my diagram," Zim said.

"I have dose too!" GIR replied holding both up as proof he had actually listened.

"Good job GIR reward yourself with a cookie," Zim said taking the diagram from the robot.

"I'll go get me a cookie!" GIR replied, now completely distracted and raced off.

"That should keep GIR occupied for a while," Zim said laying out the diagram and looking at his latest creation. "Hmm yes it's missing one tiny detail."

 _~.~.~_

Dib yawned and stretched out on the couch the moment he got home taking a prewrapped sandwich from his robot helper as he settled in for some television. He frowned a bit when he thought of his new neighbor and decided to check the security camera footage. He had installed the security cameras when he got his new place, just so Zim wouldn't be able to surprise him but they had come in handy to ward of burglars as well. Considering one was a self-made that had a voice recording, which sounded like him yelling at the door. He had also rigged his door to make it impossible to open from the outside. He also had rigged up his living room light to turn on when the motion sensor was tripped, fooling any burglar into thinking that someone was home, even if he wasn't. His robot would then check to see if anyone was still there before turning off the living room light. It was a complicated setup but worth it in the end. The rigging itself did not impede him as he had the key to the house but it had impeded Zim more than once when he first moved in.

A loud crash outside shook his entire house with it's intensity, forcing Dib up from his comfortable seat. He raced to the window to see what had made the earth shudder so violently only to see... "A giant tree?" Dib grumbled. "Zim." It had been months since the Irken had tried any of his old tricks but Dib knew a Zim creation when he saw one. And this tree screamed Zim's handy work. "I guess the ornaments are a nice touch, oh well time to stop his scheme again." Dib quickly raced down to his own lab and suited up putting on his power gloves and grabbing his camera for good measure. He rushed out the door and charged at the tree, he was half expecting traps or at least a missile or two but as he closed in nothing but came at him. He threw a punch into the tree where it got lodged in the dent it had made. Metal claw like structure suddenly latched onto his power glove, he cursed as the metal piece swung inward pulling him into the device. "Zim, I know your watching!" Dib said to the room Another claw like device shot out at him and he dodged, he wasn't about to get caught in the same trap twice. He let go of one power glove and turned toward the doorway only to watch it close.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Zim has trapped you!" Zim's voice rang out all around him.

"Should have seen that coming," Dib replied annoyed. Another claw shot out at him forcing him to dodge again. Clang, he realized too late he was too close to the wall and his other power glove was captured. "Enough of these games, Zim. Come out here and face me you coward," Dib taunted.

"I'm sorry did you say something? Zim was too busy winning to hear you," Zim taunted him right back. "Hmm should Zim destroy you now, or destroy you later?"

"Zim," Dib growled attempting to free the power glove with it's own hydraulic system. It didn't work but it gave him idea, he released the power glove and raised his hands. "You win, Zim. Why don't you just destroy me later though." This was gamble at best, he had no idea what Zim would do to him in this kind of situation. However, if he could get close to Zim he could disable the tree and escape. A screen popped on, in the wall, showing Zim looking thoughtful.

"Very well, hold still Hooman," Zim said suddenly. Dib didn't even have time to respond as robotic arms grabbed him and held them apart. Two arms also secured his feet in place, the entire tree began to move then, Dib panicked. He hoped the Irken didn't plan to send him to space or to some other dimension. He struggled against the bonds futilely, he didn't want to die and leave Earth defenseless. It wasn't long before the tree landed. He heard it's parts moving around and shifting before he felt it moving down again. When it stopped the door opened and Zim stepped in, his red eyes shining with glee and antennae shivering in his excitement. "See GIR, I finally caught him! Now what should I do with you?" Dib gave Zim a once over, he briefly noticed an odd bulge where he hadn't expected one to be. He thought Irken's were neuter, genderless, as they were all seemingly of one mind. But maybe they were all different like humans, despite being ruled by the tallest individuals that is. A tug at his cloths caught his attention, he could feel his face getting warm as he realized the Irken was curiously inspecting him.

"What are you…?" Dib started to ask.

"Quiet hooman-worm," Zim interrupted as he finally undid the button holding Dib's pants in place. Zim even unzipped them and let them fall halfway down Dib's legs.

"Mastah I brought you a cookie!" GIR said from the doorway.

"GIR, go upstairs and watch the Angry Monkey Show!" Zim yelled, suddenly. Dib noticed a bit of color on the other male's cheeks.

"Okie-Dokie!" GIR yelled and ran off excitedly. Zim sighed before tugging down the briefs Dib was wearing. Dib struggled to be free of the robotic arms but they were quite strong, when he looked back at Zim he caught the other glaring at him.

"What exactly are you planing to do with me?" Dib asked.

"I… um.. Whatever I want to do!" Zim replied looking away. Zim leaned down to inspect his manhood, almost as though it were alien to him. "No slit..." Dib frowned at that, the Irken poked at his sensitive organ and it began to rise of it's own accord. The color on Zim's cheeks grew brighter as Dib watched, he was amazed by the Irken's fascination with his anatomy. Had the Irken not already seem Human anatomy in class? Or was he not paying attention?

"Are you just going to stare at it?" Dib asked. Zim glared up at him, but then frowned and began to explore the length with his hand. The light touches teased his senses, he wanted to thrust his member deep inside of… something. He tried to tear his thoughts away from Zim as the Irken toyed with him.

"What are these?" Zim suddenly asked cupping Dib's balls.

"Hey careful with those," Dib chided. Zim was now grinning like a cat with a mouse. The alien thankfully didn't squeeze them just rolled them a bit and left a long wet stripe up them. Dib gasped and thrust forward, accidentally toppling the Irken onto his butt. Zim looked surprised at first before approaching again. This time on his knees to better support himself, Dib stayed silent as he watched the Irken exploring his length once more. It was almost as if the other male were sizing him him. Zim groaned suddenly before undoing his ow pants to reveal a hard red tapered member that stood proudly from the Irken's body. He noticed folds around it that must be the slit Zim had spoke of earlier. Zim wasted no time in licking the length of his hot rod. Dib hissed, he could barely think with all the stimulation he had received. And then it became too much as Zim wrapped his lips around Dib's hard member. Briefly he wondered if this was what it was like to be with a woman. The thought tipped him over the edge and he came and hung loosely from his bindings.

"Ack," Zim complained coughing in his surprise.

 _~.~.~_

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry for the lack of build-up but I been a little frustrated and well I took it out on this fanfic sorry about that (not sorry) but anyway. Enjoy lemon and maybe more in next chappie that is coming up!_

 _Teaser: "Why don't you release me from these binds and I will show you how good you can feel!" Dib replied, in a deep sultry voice. Zim wasn't sure why but it made him feel hot, how could it possibly feel better than what he was feeling right now?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or ZIM! or Dib.. But I do own Milly!_

 _Beta'd by: _ (PM me if you want to Beta read this series, I'm sorry I don't have time to search for Beta reader on the site)_

 _A/N: I really dunno where I am going with this series but I want a tree in this chappie! Muahahahahahaha!_

 _~.~.~_

 **Invader Invasion**

 **Prolonged Pleasure**

 _~.~.~_

Zim felt tingly from his head to his toes and it made him shiver all over. He grabbed his own member and began to stroke it, almost like some kind of instinct had kicked in. He moaned and began to touch other part's of his body too. What the heck was wrong with him? He almost didn't want the sensation to end. As the sensation died down he peered up at his enemy gasping as did the other. Zim felt warm goo flooding his face as he realized the Hooman was watching him. Releasing his member he looked away, this feeling was new to him. It was as though he wanted to be very small and unseen. There was a long silence as they each caught their breath. Zim squirmed as his pointed member leaked goo and remained distressingly hard, finally making him pay it some heed again as the sensation grew painful. He began to stroke it again trying to ignore the pair of eyes that watched him.

"It could feel even better," Dib suddenly said. Zim glared at his nemesis, he didn't believe for a minute that could better. Not even a little bit, he continued to stroke desperate for that sweet release but the tingly was no longer present. He bit his lip before suddenly shouting at Dib.

"You're lying!" Zim said, unsure.

"Am I?" Dib asked grinning now. "Are you certain?" It was clear the Dib-Monkey was making fun of him. Zim growled in frustration as he stared at the hooman.

"It just couldn't… could it?" Zim asked closing one red orb.

"Why don't you release me from these binds and I will show you how good you can feel!" Dib replied, in a deep sultry voice. Zim wasn't sure why but it made him feel hot, how could it possibly feel better than what he was feeling right now? With a sigh he stood up and released one of the robotic arms and then the other. He then crouched down to release the arms holding Dib's first leg before glancing up at the hooman who seemed to be waiting patiently. He released the final arm and half-expected Dib to make a break for it but instead the hooman tackled him to the ground.

"Ahh wait, what are you doing?" Zim struggled to be free of the heavier species. "Unhand Zim!" He then had to hold back a meep as one of his antennae were tweaked between an index finger and thumb. It wasn't painful just unexpected and then there was the earth-monkey's tongue tracing his body leaving a trail of tingly pleasure where ever it went. It trailed down his body before engulfing his tapered member in it's hot, wet depth. Zim groaned in pleasure, it was clear that the Dib-monkey was talented in making him voice his pleasures. But then he felt something odd, something prodding his hole. "Wait!" Zim yelled. Dib actually stopped and raised himself up to look at Zim. The alien gasped in air as he collected his thoughts. "That place isn't for touching.." Zim finished lamely.

"How else do you expect it to feel better?" Dib asked. "If it doesn't feel good I will stop, how is that?" Zim nodded giving in to that piercing gaze. The Hooman kissed him then before carefully pushing a finger past the ring of his hole. It felt weird, like something wasn't quite right but he waited hoping it would feel better soon. He moaned as the finger rubbed the deep spot inside of him and the kiss deepened, bringing with it that tingly sensation he had craved all day. He wrapped his arms around Dib as the other fingered him, he felt something coming but the hooman withdrew his finger and pushed in two before working them both together. Zim groaned slightly uncomfortable with the increased pressure but then focused on the pleasure that he felt. He rocked his hips trying to get friction on his mostly ignored member. Dib pulled away and sat up before wrapping his free hand around the Irken's hard length. The dual sensation made Zim cry out as goo shot from the tip of his member. The sensation was mind-numbing and made him sleepy. Black spots appeared in his vision and he knew no more.

 _~.~.~_

"Weeeeheeeeeeaheeeeeeaaaahoooo," GIR yelled, startling Zim awake. Zim groaned as he attempted to get up but was immediately wrapped up tighter and pulled into a deep embrace. The body against his was warm and very exposed. Zim gulped, he didn't remember anything past his impressive orgasm, which was something he had only heard about when he was stranded out on Earth. He decided it wasn't so bad but the present company was, he couldn't sleep with his enemy. He tried in vain to get free but the hooman as a species had some impressive strength. It was weird enough to watch them grow from scrawny little worm-babies to hulking, tall worm-monkeys. Zim grumbled and elbowed the hooman.

"Unhand Zim this instant," Zim yelled. The grip was suddenly gone and Zim found himself flying face first off the bed. Zim groaned and thanked his lucky stars his face was flat unlike the hoomans. He quickly got to his feet and turned on his nemesis. "You stupid hooman-worm." Dib rolled his eyes before standing up allowing the blanket to fall loosely to the bed.

"You did say to unhand you," Dib stated as he stretched, his muscles clearly defined in the bright daylight that streamed through the window. The hooman yawned, but Zim was more focused another part of the human anatomy. Dib turned around and Zim quickly averted his gaze feeling warm goo flooding his face once more. What was this feeling of wanting to be small and unseen? He had no idea and it worried him that his nemesis could cause such a reaction. The pale skin entered his view and he looked up to see the smug look on Dib's face. "Should I have clung to you tighter then? Made you feel good?" Zim's face felt warmer but he instead chose to glare.

"Of course not," Zim yelled. His eyes had wandered down briefly before he realized his mistake. "Yesterday was a..." The Irken paused. Yesterday had been the best, he hadn't expected to feel so good and yet he had. "Y-yesterday..." He turned away unable to say anything more, then a thought occurred to him. "What are you still doing here?" Zim asked spinning around as GIR burst through the door.

"CLOOOOTHES," GIR yelled presenting Dib with the now clean clothes. Zim blushed unable to stop himself before Dib ordered the robot to go watch television. "Okie-Dokie!"

"Our cloth's were dirty," Dib replied. "And I was tired." Zim stood there unable to move as he thought about it, Dib couldn't stay. He didn't care how great last night was the other male had to go.

"Y-you.. You have your clothes, so leave," Zim yelled feeling very uncomfortable. The hooman leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I thought you wanted to destroy me," Dib whispered, his breath ghosting along Zim's sensitive skin. He stood, frozen, he had completely forgotten. When he finally came to his senses and calmed down Dib was gone, and he had missed his chance after all.

 _~.~.~_

Dib laughed, now fully clothed, as he walked down the street back to his house. He couldn't believe it, his enemy was holding a secret lust for him and since when? Dib didn't care, he could use it to his advantage and keep the Irken off-balance. His thoughts went back to that moment when he came in the Irken's mouth, he couldn't help it. It unsettled him but it was the Irken's own fault for teasing him that much, seriously what had the little cretin expected? He wondered if the Irken truly hadn't paid attention in class. After all they had had the class together in skool about safe sex and all of that since it had become mandatory. It wasn't until he got to his house that he noticed something was off. He panicked wondering who or what had gotten in. The only sign that anyone had entered his home the welcome mat that was tilted sideways. He moved it back before the door flew open.

"Hey idiot your security system is still lame!" Gaz told him not even looking up from her game. Dib sighed in relief, it was only his younger sister. "Hit it off with your boyfriend yet?"

"What?" Dib asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you were at Zim's house all last night," Gaz said looking up with one eye cracked open. Dib frowned as heat flushed his face. "Whatever, just make some breakfast and make it snappy." Dib groaned before entering the house and heading into the kitchen. He quickly whipped up some eggs and bacon and handed them to her on a plate. "Thanks."

"What happened did your boyfriend kick you out?" Dib asked. Gaz glared at him and he raised his hands before backing away. He guessed that he truly had done something so stupid. "Nevermind, stupid question." Dib went back into the kitchen.

"When are you and Zim getting married?" Gaz asked.

"Never," Dib replied. Every time she came over she asked the same question and he always gave her the same answer.

"Never say never," Gaz replied. "Remember when I said I would never get married?" Dib couldn't forget, Gaz's first relationship. They had gotten married two months after they met but they also got divorced later when she caught him having an affair with their hot neighbor. They had only lasted six months but the preceding to get them divorced took forever it had seemed. "I mean seriously how long have you two been dating now?"

"We're not dating Gaz," Dib replied.

"Uh-huh, trying to destroy each other is just like having a date every week," Gaz prodded. Dib sighed, he had actually been waiting quite a while for this last attempt and wondered why the Irken had waited so long.

"He took a month hiatus from that," Dib mentioned.

"A whole month?" Gaz asked. She paused her game and set it aside. "Huh, I'm surprised, lemme guess though… hmmm Big project? Maybe tree-sized? Or did you two finally hit it off?"

"An actual tree," Dib replied avoiding the rest of the answers.

"So which one of you took charge?" Gaz asked unperturbed.

"We didn't.. do anything like that..." Dib replied.

"I can tell when your lying Dib," Gaz teased. "It's all over your face, speaking of faces you need a tan. We should drag Zim to the beach too." Dib gave her an incredulous look, there was no way he would drag his nemesis to the beach.

 _~.~.~_

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry this is a little short but hopefully you understand why! oh and SURPRISE two chappies!_

 _Teaser: Dib was rather pleased with himself, this time he was coming up with the schemes. And Gaz said he didn't have it in him, how wrong she was going to be today! Not that she would ever know!_


End file.
